


Mr. and Mrs. Pryce

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Arihnda is aware she cannot have what her parents have, F/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Arihnda and Thrawn discuss her parents' relationship. Thrawn suggests he'd like to meet them.





	Mr. and Mrs. Pryce

\- Znasz moich rodziców? – zagaiła niespodziewanie.

\- Czytałem ich akta – odparł Thrawn. – Nie miałem okazji osobiście ich spotkać.

Arihnda spostrzegła od razu podtekst w jego odpowiedzi. „Nie pozwoliłaś mi ich poznać”, sugerował przez to, a może nawet: „nie pozwoliłaś mi ich uratować”.

Myślała wtedy, że nie potrzebuje jego pomocy – że potrafi poradzić sobie sama. I radziła sobie, dopóki się nie wmieszał, dopóki nie wysłał oddziału ratunkowego, choć wcale go o to nie prosiła.

\- Są niesamowici – zaśmiała się cicho. – Ojciec zrobiłby wszystko dla mojej matki. Był zrozpaczony, gdy ją aresztowali. Ja byłam wściekła. Zastanawiałam się, jak ją z tego wyciągnąć, a on… Oddałby kopalnię, a nawet wziąłby na siebie część zarzutów, byle tylko być z nią.

Spojrzała na Thrawna. Słuchał jej uważnie.

\- Mieli dobre życie na Batonn – ciągnęła. – Byli szczęśliwi. I to wszystko miało nagle runąć z powodu głupiej rebelii – zdenerwowała się. – Musiałam działać. Musiałam ich stamtąd zabrać. Tak, to moi rodzice, ale oni… po prostu nie rozumieją wielu rzeczy. Zwyczajnie nie przejmują się tym, że ktoś nimi manipuluje i odbiera im to, na co tak ciężko pracowali latami.

Zacisnęła pięści.

\- Nie rozumieją polityki. Nie znają jej mechanizmów. Wyobraź sobie, że oni szczerze wierzyli w to, że te oskarżenia wobec matki to zwyczajna pomyłka. Nie przeszło im nawet przez myśl, że Azadi zrobił to celowo, żeby odebrać nam kopalnię. Że mścił się za to, że powiedziałam mu: „nie”.

\- A ty zemściłaś się na nim – skomentował Thrawn.

\- Był winny – popatrzyła na niego ostro. – Zasłużył sobie na to.

\- Może tak, a może nie.

\- Powinieneś mnie rozumieć – warknęła. – Uderzył w moją matkę, bo mógł to zrobić. Ale tak naprawdę chciał skrzywdzić mnie!

Usłyszała nutę melodramatyzmu we własnym głosie. Natychmiast się pohamowała.

\- Masz rację – powiedziała, zanim Thrawn zdążył jej wytknąć błąd w jej rozumowaniu. – Nic go nie obchodziliśmy, ani ja, ani moja matka. Zamierzał tylko przejąć kopalnię. Nieważne, czy jego działania były moralne czy nie i czy ktoś mógł przy tym ucierpieć.

Na twarzy Thrawna pojawiła się sceptyczna mina. Wydawało jej się, że zaraz spróbuje jej dowieść, że nie była lepsza od Azadiego. Mylił się, pomyślała ze złością.

\- Gudry by ich tam zostawił, na Batonn – nie musiała się tłumaczyć przed Thrawnem, a mimo to zdecydowała się wyrzucić z siebie gorzką prawdę. – Mieliśmy misję i… ja naprawdę chciałam ją wykonać, tylko…

\- Nie zamierzałaś trzymać się planu – rzekł Thrawn ponuro.

\- To coś złego? – zapytała go. – Że chciałam ocalić moich rodziców? Sam też nigdy nie ograniczasz się wyłącznie do osiągnięcia jednego celu, nie kiedy można…

\- Nie – przerwał jej. – Nie w ten sposób.

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie.

\- Zataiłaś przede mną istotną informację – powiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale w jego głosie zabrzmiała ostrzegawcza nuta. – Naraziłaś na szwank powodzenie całej misji. Zwycięstwo w bitwie zależy od koordynacji działań poszczególnych jednostek. Jeśli ktoś jest niezdolny do podporządkowania się rozkazom, nie powinien w ogóle uczestniczyć w operacjach wojskowych – dodał tonem reprymendy.

\- Ty też mi nie wspomniałeś, że wyślesz tam dodatkowy oddział – zadarła do góry podbródek. – To mogło mnie zrujnować. Całą moją karierę. Myślałam, że… współpracujemy ze sobą, tak?

Wbił w nią świrujący wzrok.

\- Nie dość blisko – mruknął.

Uśmiechnęła się jadowicie.

\- A jak blisko byś sobie życzył?

Thrawn był zbyt sprytny, żeby złapać przynętę. Odwrócił jej słowa przeciwko niej.

\- Na początek mógłbym poznać twoich rodziców. To pomoże mi zrozumieć twoje priorytety.

Zamierzała mu odmówić. Instynktownie przyjęła postawę obronną. Zauważył to.

\- Wolałabym nie mieszać w to moich rodziców – odparła.

Nie powinna dawać wielkiemu admirałowi dodatkowej broni, której mógłby użyć przeciwko niej. I tak wiedział już wystarczająco dużo na jej temat.

\- Mówiłaś, że są niezwykłymi osobami – Thrawn uniósł lekko brew. – Czy istnieje powód, dla którego nie chcesz mnie im przedstawić?

Musiała chronić swoich rodziców. Przez to chroniła też siebie. I…

\- Oni nie rozumieją wielu rzeczy – zaznaczyła. – Charakteru naszych relacji.

„Nie znają się na polityce”, powtórzyła w myślach.

\- Nikogo im wcześniej nie przedstawiałaś – podsunął Thrawn.

\- Nie… Ja…

\- Rozumiem.

Wątpiła w to.

\- Zastrzeliłam ostatniego mężczyznę, z którym mnie widzieli – wyjaśniła. – To nie rokuje dobrze.

\- Zapewne nie.

Jego wargi rozciągnęły się, niby w uśmiechu, a następnie ich kąciki opadły w dół.

\- Powinienem się zmartwić, gdy zechcesz nas sobie przedstawić – dodał po chwili tym samym beznamiętnym tonem.

Arihnda przygryzła dolną wargę, by powstrzymać mimowolny uśmiech.

\- To nie tak, żeby istniał jakiś wzorzec – odrzekła. – Chodzi o to, że... oni po prostu nie wiedzą i nie mogą wiedzieć niektórych rzeczy. Nie mogłam im wtedy powiedzieć prawdy. Musiałam wymyślić coś, co brzmiałoby wiarygodnie – popatrzyła na niego odrobinę bezradnie. – Ufają mi, ale czasem… to takie trudne.

\- Czy nie czuliby się lepiej, gdyby wiedzieli, że masz moje wsparcie? – zapytał ją.

\- Może tak, ale… oni są bardzo staroświeccy – przewróciła oczami. – Wierzą w miłość do grobowej deski. A niektórym po prostu nie jest pisane wspólnie się zestarzeć.

To zdanie zawisło między nimi jak przeczucie czegoś, co miało kiedyś nadejść.

\- Czasem powinno być – rzekł Thrawn. – Twoim rodzicom, na przykład.

\- Tak, właśnie – uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Ten sam uśmiech, jej uśmiech, oznaczał zarazem szczęście i smutek.

 


End file.
